Welcome to my life
by mankeyiz
Summary: Sure as if landing in the bed of a white... ergh silver hair, porn reading ninja wasn't enough... now I have to live with him ! What else could go wrong ? apparently a lot of things. KakashixOC
1. Why me ?

******A/N****:** This is the Side Story of Welcome to our lives, please enjoy ! CO-written by Yumi from Welcome to our lives.

******Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. That goes for everything in this ENTIRE story.

******Summary :**Sure as if landing in the bed of a white... ergh silver hair, porn reading ninja wasn't enough... now I have to live with him ? What else could go wrong ? apparently a lot of things.

* * *

******Chapter 1:******** Why me ?**

******Alice's POV :**

My name is Alice, Alice McGardine to be more precise. I'm your average 22 year old lady. I wear glasses, even though I hate them, have long black hair and an Anbu tattoo on my left arm. Their are two things you should know before we begin this story. One, I hate perverts, no matter the kind. Two, I have a very bad temper.

My life... wasn't one of the best one could have. At the age of 17, I ran away from home and never came back. And at 18, I took in a 12 year old orphan girl. Her name is Stephanie and she is my unofficial younger sister.

I'm currently working at a manga cafe, and since we both love manga and anime, it's a win. Now enough of this boring shit.

"Damn it..." I said, I just got home from work, about to jump in the shower when I remembered I had to get some cleaning stuff from the store.

After buying the stupid cleaning stuff, I started cleaning. Cleaning wasn't even my chore, it was Stephanie's but I guess it can't be helped since she's at her friends grandmother's house for summer break. Some time later, I had a feeling I forgot some important, but Oh well.

_Ding-Dong...Ding-Dong _

I put my broom down and went to see who it was. I was my friends.

" hey, what's up ? Why are you here ? "

" you're the one who said ' bring over some movies like that we can celebrate my first time without Stephanie ' and Jeffrey decided to bring some alcohol over " said my best friend and co-worker Juliette

" I did ? " I was completely clueless.

Jeffrey my other co-worker and friend was about to say something when Juliette stopped him.

" Hold on " Juliette was on to something

'_ delayed reaction '_ 1-2-3-4-5 " SHIT ! that's what I forgot ! "

" See, I told ya Jeffrey "

" Well... come in... AND DON'T DIRTY ANYTHING "

And so the so-called party I forgot about began. We watch movies, drank, got drunk ( not Jeffrey he was the designated driver ) Jeffrey proposed to a drunk Juliette, drunk Juliette rejected Jeffrey, Jeffrey went to cry in an emo corner, and so on …...

* * *

**Kakashi's POV :**

" Awww … Crap " I said as I got out of my very comfortable bed " look's like my vacation is over ". Well you can't really call it vacation, it's more like I got suspended for a month, because I let my ex-student torture a with peanut butter. ( A/N: read welcome to our lives chap.3 )

As usual I got up late, took a late shower, ate a late breakfast and read my Make-out Paradise on the way to work. When I got there, I was greeted by my big chested boss.

" Morning Hokage-sama " I said joyfully

" Morning Kakashi, aren't you in a good mood "

" Who wouldn't be after reading a chapter of this '_shows Make-Out Paradise'_

She made a disgusted face and handed me my mission scroll. It was easy enough, ' accompany a 12 year old girl to a shrine and back ' I guess I can finish this chapter when I get back. As I was about to leave, Tsnuade called my name.

" Kakashi, this mission must not take more than an hour. You have a month worth of mission you have to complete " She then took out a crate full of scrolls.

" And since you seem to be in a good mood, half of these missions must be done before 7a.m tomorrow morning. " She added with a devilish face.

I'll say it again " Awww Crap my vacation is over "

* * *

**Alice's POV :**

After cleaning up twice, I decided to give myself a reward. A nice, warm, relaxing, bubble bath.

" Just perfect " I said as I in. The bath was reminding me of the first time me and Stephanie took a bath together. I remember saying ' Stephanie your boobs are too small, you need something like this '_shows boobs to Stephanie'. _After that she didn't speak to me for a week and now doesn't want to take a bath with me anymore. What happened to my cute little sister .

After some time, I started to feel drowsy, I was going to get out but a voice told me " _just sleep, nobody's here, just sleep " _I then fell into a deep voice, hearing a different voice calling me " Ma'am, Oi Ma'am you ok ?"

* * *

**Kakashi's POV :**

I was finally done. I did my 26 missions and now I'm beat, tired, dirty, hungry , thirst, and probably smelly. My last mission was for me to find a key in a crocodile infested swamp. So yeah lets add itchy to my list.

It was late, about 1am when I finally got home. I started getting undress while eating. I was too tired to notice that the bathroom light was on. Still I went in the bathroom and put my hand in the tub... only to touch something soft like skin. I concentrated a little to notice, I was touching a woman... a woman's chest to me more precise. I jumped back in surprise trying to pull my pants back up ( I still had my boxers on )

After a couple of mins, I figured out she was sleeping " Ma'am, Oi Ma'am you ok ? She wasn't about to wake up so, I, Being the generous man I am, dried her and carried her to my bed. No I did not look... well maybe a little... OK fine I did look but I had no choice, how was I suppose to dry her ?

After that, I fell asleep somewhere in my apartment.

* * *

**Alice's POV :**

It's warm... too warm... it's hot... it's too hot ! I snapped my eyes opened, the world around me was blurry. Oh yeah, I don't have my glasses on. Still I could tell I was no longer in my nice bath. Instead I was in a bed with something clinging to me. I focused my eyes on this _thing. _This _thing _was a guy with white hair. It's an old man, Mmmmm though this old man has some nice abs, WFT it's not the time or place to be thinking about that.

I trashed around trying to find freedom, but it was no use. This particular old man was strong. Nothing was working so, I decided to wait.

After 10 mins, I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to ram my head into his, when...

" Hello " the old pervert said

" Oh hello...Huh ?... AHHHHHH "

In the end, I still rammed my head into his and gained my freedom. I looked around for some clothes. Nothing good but a T-shirt and some big swim trunks.

I grabbed them for later and ran full speed... into a wall and knocked myself out. Ugh...Why me ?

* * *

**Kakashi's POV :**

I was having a nice dream... about the girl I just had when someone started moving around too much. That someone happened to be the girl I helped out yesterday. So much for her thanks. After some minutes she finally stopped moving. After 10 minutes, I couldn't get back to my dream. Damn...

" Hello" I said

" Oh hello...Huh ?... AHHHHHH " was her response.

Then she rammed her head into mine knocking me over the bed. " Ugh...it's too damn early for this... "

I rubbed my now bruised ass and looked around for the girl. I found on the floor, with my shirt from yesterday and my ergh... clean underpants in her hand, maybe she thought they were some shorts or something.

" You... ok ?" I asked

I got no response, even after putting her finger up her nose. Sighting I picked her up and placed her on my bed again. I then started getting ready for when Sasuke and Stephanie.

Stephanie is the girl, that got me suspended for a month because I let Sasuke torture her with peanut butter.

Anyway, they are coming over to discuss Sasuke's mission, well that's Sasuke's reason and Stephanie is just following him like his wife.

Don't you agree that they act like a married couple. I mean, they live together ( not by choice ), share a bed and yesterday they were doing there shopping together etc...

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong _

Damn... they're here..._' checks clock '_ right on time. And I'm still in my boxers.

After letting them in and talking for an hour, I let Stephanie use my bathroom.

Was I going to regret that action.

_**To be continued **_


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me.

**Chapter 2 :**** Reading partner and Puppy **

**Kakashi's POV :**

I've regretted a lot of stuff in my life, like not being able to save Sensei, Rin and Obito..., starting the really annoying contests with Gai, and... letting Stephanie use my bathroom.

I let her use my bathroom and what do I get, not even a thank you. All I get is a bold spot on my head, some bruises, a complaint from Sasuke and a really good beating.

As some of you know, I found a lady ( later found out her name is Alice ) in my bathtub... naked, not that I mind. She was sleeping, I guess, when Stephanie went to the bathroom.

Stephanie left alone, and came back with a still naked Alice _'insert nosebleed'._She then ratted us ( me & Sasuke ) out on how we tortured her with peanut butter, Alice beat the shit out of us and plucked some of my hair out.

" Oww... that hurts" I said as Alice applied some disinfecting crap on my messed up arm.

" That's your freakin' problem " she said applying even more of that stinging crap "Done... so where am I going to stay, since I apparently can't leave this freaky place"

" I don't know, we have to see the Hokage about that"

I got up and went to the bathroom. I shut the door, sat down and cried, _' that medicine she has got from Yumi is painful man' _

* * *

**Alice's POV :**

" Slow down ! " Kakashi was dragging me to see the Hokage, and I don't have my glasses on so I can't see a thing.

" We're here" the old pervert then turned around to look at me " Alice ? Where are you ?"

" Right here you freakin' old pervert " I said grabbing his damn book. "What's so good about this book ?" I opened it and read the first pages. Nothing happened.

"So what do you think ?" he asked me with a hint of amusement in his voice.

" It's ok for now, it could get interesting " I said in a calm voice

_' insert wide eye' _" THAT'S IT ! NO SCREAMING ! NO NOSEBLEED !" he screamed in my ear a little too loud

" Nope, everything's fine. I have no problem with it."

" Aw, man finally..." he said to himself

" Finally what ?" What did I do to deserve being with this old man

" I finally found a girl, that can stand this book..." _'insert anime stream of tears'_

I ignored that comment and stepped on his foot.

"Let's go old man, I want to read the rest after." As I finished my sentence, he pulled me to see the Hokage.

_Knock knock _

" Come in" the huge chested Hokage said. We entered her office, to find her sitting behind a pile a papers.

" What do you want Kakashi ?" we could honestly hear she was PISSED

" Well, I found another one."

" AGAIN ! Do you know how much trouble we have with just 2, and a visiting one ! We just finished repairing the building Stephanie blew up last month."

" I know, but she needs a place to stay "

I wasn't even listening, I was busy staring at her chest, her huge chest. Something was bothering me a lot since I first saw her in Naruto. _Why is it so much bigger than mine ? _

After a while, I notice that they were done talking.

" So, where am I going to stay ?" anywhere is fine as long as I'm away from him,_ 'scoots away from kakashi'_

" With Kakashi." she gave me the worst possible answer.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" I have to live with him. Dear lord, why are you picking on me ?

* * *

**Kakashi's POV :**

She wasn't talking to me. She was silently walking next to me, we were going to the store. She somehow ate all my food. Her once gloomy face turned brightened up when we walked passed a pet store.

She kept staring at a puppy Labrador, I have to admit it's cute, chasing it's own tail, I was temped but stopped when I remembered I already had 8 dogs.

"KAKASHI, get me this dog, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee !" she was acting like a kid... no really she doing the puppy eyes and her sticking her lower lip out. "Pwease, I won't ask for anything else"

" No, there are 8 dogs at home, I don't need another one "

" Please, I'll read you your stupid book as a bedtime story " Now that spiked my attention. I was very temped. And in the end, I finally gave in.

We got the food, the dog and went home. Where they ( Alice and the dog ) made a mess. Alice tried giving a bath to him and ended up chasing him through the whole apartment. Knocking over my FIRST EDITION MAKEOUT PARADISE and Mr. Ukki. I had to make a choice. Mr. Ukki or my books ? I don't know what made me choose Mr. Ukki but I sacrificed my first edition books. I grew A-N-G-R-Y. ROARRRRR ( pissed of Kakashi )

**Alice's Pov :**

I was chasing after Mochi (my new puppy) when Kakashi grabbed us and glared at us.

" WHAT ! " I yelled trying to break free from him. He put Mochi in his room and glared at me while pointing at his books. O.O - wide eyes

" WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOOKS ! " I said running over to pick them up. He glared at me again and said :

" You knocked them over, when you r- " I cut him off with

" I'm hungry, is there any ramen ? "

He let out an angry sigh and went to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes after eating my ramen, I went to take a shower and headed for bed.

**Kakashi's Pov :**

She was driving me NUTS. Sure, I got her a dog, and not even half a day later, I end up taking care of it. While she was in the shower, I ate, changed into my pajamas and got in bed.

Ready to read my book, I pulled it out and sadly for me, Alice came in. When she saw my book, she ran over to the bed and literally jumped on me.

" Let me read ! " she said pulling the book closer to her. Not wanting to pick a fight with her. I got up, took my pillow and went to sleep on the couch. Apparently she wasn't going to let me do that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down. Using me as a pillow. GRRRRRRR SHE IS DRIVING ME NUTS !

_**Too be continued **_


End file.
